Chip
by Skovko
Summary: She's been working for a mad man, and she's about to flee the country before publishing all the evidence she has on him. She thought she had more time, but the hounds of justice turn up at her apartment. She makes a run for it, but she doesn't get far. (Cameos by Bo Dallas, Mustafa Ali and Carmella.)
1. Enjoy the sun one last time

Ophelia looked out of the window from her apartment on the first floor. She recognized the black SUV that had pulled up to the curb. She knew the three people that would exit it. Roman, Seth and Dean. And she knew they were there for her. The fucking hounds of justice. It was ironic they called themselves that because what they did had absolutely nothing to do with justice.

She had hoped she had more time. Just another day to get the hell out of the country. She was gonna go straight to the airport and buy the first ticket leading to somewhere else. Europe, Japan, wherever. It didn't matter. She just needed to get away. Once in safety in another country, she would leak everything she had on him, and he would finally be put away for good.

Bo Dallas, fucking mad man.

Had she known back then what she knew today, she would never have started working for him. The money had been damn good, and he had been damn persuasive. She was a nurse, and he offered way more than any hospital.

In the beginning it was light jobs. Tend to friends of his. Slowly it turned into something else. Something darker. Something behind the scenes that no one knew about. Tend to his victims. Keep them alive. Teach him how to torture them. Help him torture them. Like something taken out of Human Centipede or another terrifying movie. And if she talked, she would be next in line.

Most people thought he was a mob boss, and sometimes he even believed his own lies. He did sell drugs and weapons, but no one knew about his human experiments, or his terror acts that always got blamed on the wrong people. He was trying to start a race war, and make the world burn. All for the fun of it. Because he was a fucking mad man.

Ophelia never forgot the first torture victim she had to keep alive. A young man named Mustafa Ali. He had begged her to kill him, and she had kept him alive. She couldn't kill anyone no matter what. And she didn't wanna die herself either. But since that day she had gathered every information she could, hiding it in a small chip, and she was ready to show the world. She didn't know that somewhere along the way, Bo had caught on to what she was doing.

And that had led her to this moment. The car doors opened, and Roman, Seth and Dean stepped out of the vehicle. She pushed her newly dyed black hair forward, and put on a cap and a pair of sunglasses. She could only hope they wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was usually light brown.

She had met them many times when they brought back victims or just stopped by for other reasons. She knew they had no idea what actually happened to those victims. In their world these people had crossed Bo, and they would probably meet their ending by a bullet to the head. If they only knew. For three men that usually seemed bright, they were rather stupid in this matter. Those people Bo wanted dead, they would usually kill for him. They only brought back those who were supposed to be tortured.

She had nothing on her but her wallet and her passport, both items safely in the inner pocket of her jacket. She hurried down the stairs, and kept her head down as she met the three men in the door to the apartment complex.

"After you," Roman held the door for her.

She was too afraid to thank him, so she kept her head down and nodded a bit. Roman moved in followed by Seth and Dean. Dean turned in the door to see her walk away. He tilted his head a bit, watching her jeans covered ass.

"Fuck! It's her!" He yelled.  
"Who?" Seth asked.  
"Ophelia! I can recognize that ass anywhere," he said.

Seth and Roman turned just to see her run into the park across the street.

"Get in the car!" Roman growled. "We'll drive around and wait on the other side."

She ran out of the park and stopped in her tracks. The black SUV was parked there, and Roman stood leaned up against it with his arms crossed.

"Ophelia," he nodded.

She looked to the sides, not sure if she should try her luck with out running him. She froze as someone stepped up behind her and breathed down her neck. The cap and sunglasses were removed.

"I told you it was her," Dean said. "I can recognize that ass anywhere."  
"You look good with black hair," Seth was behind her too.  
"Thanks?" She questioned.  
"If we had time, I'd ask you out on a date," he continued. "Alas, we have places to be. Maybe in our next lives."  
"Don't make a scene. We'd hate to start shooting up around this neighborhood," Dean said.

They grabbed an arm each and escorted her over to the car. Roman opened the door to the back seat, and she climbed in with Dean following behind. Seth ran around to the passenger seat, and Roman got back in the driver's seat. Five seconds later they started driving. She stared out of the window, watching the houses go by. This would probably be the last time she would see daylight. She would go into that dark room, and there would be no escape.

"You got nothing to say?" Dean teased.  
"It seems kind of pointless to ask you to let me go. We all know you won't go against Bo. He's waiting for me," she said.  
"We're not taking you to him," Roman said.  
"So I'm only worth a bullet," she said.

That made her relax. She wasn't going to the torture chamber. If she was going with them, she would be killed by a single gunshot. That was a better way to go. She leaned back in the seat and let out a sigh.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing," she dropped her smile and looked out the window again. "At least it's a beautiful day today. If you don't mind, can we keep quiet for the rest of the ride? I just wanna enjoy the sun this last time."


	2. Make yourself comfortable

Apparently they had a house out in the middle of fucking nowhere. No neighbors within miles. No one to see her enter their house, no one to hear her scream. It was perfect for this line of work.

The house had a basement, and that was where they took her. There was a mattress on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. There was some chairs in the room, and she was seated on one of them. Not tied up. There was no need for that. The windows were too small for anyone to ever climb through them, and Dean had been kind enough to let her know that they didn't open. They were too old and rusty. The only way out was the staircase leading up to the main house.

"Ophelia Huffman," Seth stood with her passport. "Eye color brown. Are they brown?"  
"Chocolate brown like yours," Dean said.  
"Really?" Seth asked.

He stepped up to her and leaned down, so they were close.

"Huh, what do you know? I never noticed before," he chuckled. "But Dean apparently notices everything."  
"What can I say? She's hot," Dean grinned.

Seth stepped away from her again, but put her passport in his back pocket.

"So where is it?" Roman asked.  
"Where is what?" She asked.  
"The chip," he answered.  
"What chip?" She asked.  
"Don't play dumb with me," he said. "You know I don't like it, and I tend to become angry over little things. You won't like me angry."

Seth took out his phone, and pulled up a video clip. He showed her the clip, so she could see herself in action.

"That's you hiding information on a chip," he said.  
"So that's how he knew. He was filming me," she said.  
"We really need you to hand over the chip," Dean said.  
"I don't have it on me," she said.  
"We know that. We went through all your clothes and your shoes," Roman said.

She looked down at her bare feet. At least they had let her put her clothes back on after that humiliating body search. That was all they had done. Searched her like a police officer searches an inmate. But it had still been damn humiliating.

"Listen, darling, you can make this easy or hard on yourself. Your choice," Dean said.  
"We have ways to make you talk," Roman said.  
"You don't torture people. You're not like Bo," she said. "But I get it now. This is why I'm here. He can't keep me alive without my own help, and fuck it, he and I both know I won't do that. He would torture me to death, and he would be too afraid that I have given the chip to someone who'll show it to the world. But you three. You're gonna keep me alive."  
"Of course," Dean grinned. "For as long as it takes."  
"And then what? I'll hand over the chip, and one of you will put a bullet in my head. Which one of you? Do you take turns, or do you draw straws?"  
"We were thinking, since we know you, that you would make that choice," Seth said.  
"Oh, how fucking honored I am!" She said sarcastically "How about you go fuck yourself?"

Seth just laughed in return.

"She's a fiesty one," Roman said. "Let's see how long she can go without food. Maybe she'll start talking if we eat all our meals down here in front of her."  
"I take that back, Seth. Don't go fuck yourself. Go fuck Roman," she said.

Seth laughed even harder at that.

"Come on, darling. I've always liked you. Hand me a bone here, and I'll see if we can work something out," Dean tried.  
"Like what? You're actually gonna let me go?" She asked.  
"Well," he clicked his tongue.  
"I didn't think so. At least I'll get a bullet, rather than Bo torturing me. You can put it in my head right now. I'm done with this shit," she said.  
"He's not gonna torture you," Seth chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll make you a deal. Take a look around at his place. I mean, really take a look around. Go in the back where you never go. You'll come across his torture chamber. You can't miss it. No windows and a whole lot of gear in there. Also, the blood stains on the floor and the walls should be a clear giveaway," she said. "You see that for yourself, and then come talk to me."

Dean walked around her chair, and placed his arms on her shoulders. He ran his hands down her arms to her hands, and leaned down so his chin was on her shoulder.

"And when we do that, and we find out you were just buying time, and you realize you played your final card, then what?" He asked.  
"Out of the three of you, I thought you would be the one to believe me," she said.  
"Why? Because I find you hot? I wanna fuck you, darling, not date you," he said.

He ran his hands back up her arms, and stopped by her elbows. She tapped the scar on the side of her left elbow. She hissed and pulled away from his touch.

"That's a nasty looking scar. What happened?" He asked.  
"I came down a hill way too fast on my bike as a kid, and I forgot to use the brake. I took a nasty fall and broke my elbow. They had to open it up and do surgery. It's still sore after all these years," she said.  
"Cute story," he chuckled. "So all I have to do is press here."

He pressed his thumb down on her scar, and she cried in pain.

"Torture doesn't have to be violent or bloody," he said. "The small things can be painful too."  
"Fuck you!" She sneered.  
"Aww, I'm not good enough for Seth to fuck?" He teased. "You're breaking my heart here, darling."  
"Dean, come on," Roman said.  
"Just letting her know not to mess with us," Dean said.

He walked away from her and back to his two friends.

"It's Tuesday today," she said.  
"We're well aware of that," Seth said.  
"Every Thursday from 10 AM to 12 AM, Bo takes a yoga class. He has the hots for the yoga instructor Carmella. That gives you plenty of time to snoop around his place," she said.  
"We'll see about it," Roman said. "In the meantime, make yourself comfortable down here."


	3. It ends here

She waited three days. When she woke up Friday morning, and they still hadn't said anything, she knew they hadn't believed her. They hadn't even gone to check if her story was true. They were never gonna believe her.

"Ophelia!" Seth shouted.

The door swung open, and feet ran down the stairs. Seth threw himself at her legs while Roman and Dean stood back.

"What?" She asked a bit scared.  
"You gotta help me. He's got her. He's gonna hurt her," he said.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"My girlfriend Leighla," he gave her a begging look. "He's tired of waiting. He's gonna hurt her if we don't get that chip today. Please, Ophelia. Please, help me. I love her so much."

She stared in him, and then closed her own eyes. Silence fell for five long seconds.

"Fine," she opened them again. "I need a scalpel."  
"What do you need that for?" Roman asked.  
"Do you want it or not?" She snapped.  
"Fine, fine," he held up his hands. "Guess we'll have to go shopping."  
"Thank you," Seth smiled at her.

They left the basement, and she listened to the car starting up and driving away. She knew someone was left upstairs just in case she tried anything. It didn't matter. Not anymore. When she heard the car return an hour later, she got up from the mattress and sat on one of the chairs. The three men came downstairs shortly after.

"A scalpel for nurse Huffman," Dean joked.  
"Hand it over," she said.  
"Right!" Roman chuckled. "We're just gonna hand you a weapon."  
"I couldn't kill anyone even if my own life depended on it. I became a nurse to save people. Not kill them," she said.  
"You could kill yourself," Seth said.  
"If I could, I already would have," she pointed under the stairs. "See that rope you left in that corner. I could have wrapped it around one of the steps and hung myself thousand of times over the last three days, but I don't have it in me to kill myself."

They looked at the rope. Clearly all three of them had forgotten all about it being in there. They knew they could have messed up on that one.

"You got guns, for crying out loud!" She rolled her eyes. "Just point a fucking gun at my arm and shoot me if I try to cut my wrist. God! Sometimes you're fucking stupid!"

Dean walked over to her, and handed her the scalpel. He took a couple of steps back and drew his gun. He kept it aimed at her arm while she moved the scalpel to the scar on her elbow. She groaned in pain as she started cutting it open.

"What the...?" Roman asked. "You hid it in your own body?"  
"I'm a nurse," she sighed.

She pulled the chip out and handed it to Dean. Dean looked at Roman who pulled his phone out to call Bo.

"Yeah, we got it," Roman said. "Great. See you soon."

He hung up and looked at Dean.

"He's on his way," he said.  
"Look at it," she sighed. "Please. Just look at it before he gets here. The password is madman34601."  
"Maybe," Roman said.  
"Let's go upstairs and wait," Seth said.  
"Dean, can I get two minutes of your time?" She asked.

Dean handed Roman the chip, and Roman and Seth left the basement.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? You saved a life," Dean said.  
"Don't," she shook her head. "I know Seth doesn't have a girlfriend. None of you do. I looked into you when I started stealing information."  
"Then why did you do it?" He asked.  
"You're never gonna believe me. All you had to do was walk into his house yesterday and look at one room, and you couldn't even do that. I'm dead either way. Bo's on his way. Since you got the chip, and I'm still fucking breathing, I know I'm going with him. I'm going into that room that you don't believe exists," she said.

She looked up in his eyes. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. It was the first time he had seen her break down.

"I'm begging you, Dean. Shoot me. Don't give me to him," she said.  
"Ophelia, look..." He started.  
"No!" She stopped him. "No excuses. Just fucking kill me. Please! You said you wanted to fuck me, right? So let's do it real quick. I'll let you fuck me if you kill me afterwards."

He started chuckling, but it was a painful chuckle. A part of him was starting to believe her, or at least believing that she believed it herself. Maybe he always had. She had nothing to lose anymore. She knew she wasn't getting out. There was no point in her lying.

"Please, Dean!" She stood up. "I'll do anything you want. I'll suck your dick or fuck you however you want. Just don't let him take me. I don't wanna go through that amount of pain. I've seen what he can do. Please, don't leave me to that cruel fate."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She dropped the scalpel to the concrete floor. She had just given up her one chance of hurting him and making a run for it. She really was telling the truth when she said she couldn't kill anyone even if her own life depended on it.

"Ssh," he shushed her. "I lied. I don't just wanna fuck you. I'd be proud to date you."  
"Dean," she cried.  
"Ssh, it's alright," he said.

He leaned out and caressed her face.

"Close your eyes, darling. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright," he said.

She closed her eyes, and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She let out a loud sob by the touch of his lips. He took a final look at her beautiful, tear stained face. She kept her eyes closed. She never saw him raise his hand and fire the gun. It was better that way. A quick bullet through her head, and she didn't feel a damn thing.

"Dean!" Roman and Dean came flying down the stairs. "What the fuck? You killed her?"  
"I had to, Roman. She knew Seth was lying, and she still gave us everything. She begged me to kill her. It felt like the right thing to do," Dean said.

They walked upstairs and waited. Dean was pacing the floor for ten long minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's look at the damn thing," he said.  
"It's probably just information about his drugs and weapons," Roman said.  
"I don't care. I need to know," Dean said.  
"I'll do it," Seth said.

A few minutes later they were looking through the chip. All three men getting more and more frustrated in what they saw. Torture, sick experiments, crazy plans to destroy everything.

"She wasn't lying," Dean said lowly. "I should have saved her. Instead I killed her."

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway made them all look towards the door.

"He's here," Seth said. "What do we do?"  
"Do you have time to copy that chip?" Dean asked.  
"In 5 seconds? Get real," Seth said.  
"Shit!" Roman hissed. "Think fast. Do we let him continue, or do we stop him?"  
"It fucking ends here!" Dean sneered.

The door opened, and Bo walked in with a big smile.

"Gentlemen!" He held out his arms. "Where's my girl?"  
"Downstairs," Dean said.

Bo walked down the stairs first and looked at the body on the floor.

"I told you I would pick her up," he said.  
"Yeah well, shit happens," Roman said.  
"Shit happens? That's your best excuse?" Bo raged at Roman. "I should..."

He stopped as he felt a gun pressed into the back of his head.

"But you're not gonna," Dean said. "You're gonna join her, you piece of shit."  
"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Bo asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered. "A fucking mad man!"

He fired the gun, and Bo collapsed on the floor.

"This was not how I imagined my Friday to go," Roman said.  
"Throw this piece of trash in a hole somewhere," Dean kicked Bo's legs. "Would you guys mind if I bury her in our backyard? Make something for her to remember her by?"  
"It's okay," Roman nodded. "We know you always had a thing for her. We'll take care of Bo. Anything you need for her?"  
"Can you buy some tulip seeds on your way back? She once said tulips were her favourite flower. I'd like to plant that on top of her," Dean said.  
"Of course," Roman said.  
"It's okay, Dean," Seth said.  
"No, Seth, it's not," Dean sighed. "All we had to do was look inside one room yesterday, and we couldn't even do that. We failed her."


End file.
